


Help, Its My Ex!

by ItsLivvvy



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, I have no idea what to tag this???????, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Makeouts, Newt is a Dork, Party, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, flirty Thomas, like what do I do?, revenge kissing, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based on a prompt but like guess who can't find the prompt! Basically its like:<br/>"Quick, make out with me my ex is right over there!"</p><p>This is super short and I'm mostly posting it because I haven't posted since last year so I figured it was time. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help, Its My Ex!

Thomas was grabbed suddenly by two hands yanking him closer.

"Hey, my name is Newt and I just saw my ex at this party could you please make out with me he's looking."This gorgeous blonde boy said, his voice lilted with a British accent. Thomas leaned in closer, placing his hand on the wall beside Newt's head.

"My name's Thomas and absolutely."He replied."Where's your ex?" 

"Does it really matter?"Newt asked, as Thomas began kissing up his neck.

"No, not to me, but you could be making eye contact with him right now."Thomas explained."Really send the fuck you message loud and clear."Thomas felt the boy's hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around Newt's waist. He bit gently at the skin on Newt's neck, then sucked hickeys into it. He heard Newt moan loudly as he did.

"Does that feel good?"Newt just tugged at his hair in response. When their lips actually did connect, sparks flew. Their lips moved in sync, fitting together beautifully. Newt had never had a more perfect kiss. When Thomas pulled away, Newt whined and he laughed, kissing his nose.

"Did it work?" 

"Oh yeah, he looks super pissed."Newt said, kissing Thomas again."So Tommy, can I have your number?" 

"Yeah, you definitely can."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading! if you have any questions here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mercurlouis) and my [Tumblr](http://queenstonstwhorehouse.tumblr.com/) feel free to send me a message. I also track the tags 'queenstonstwhorehouse' and 'itslivvvy' on tumblr if you make me anything you want to show me. Leave kudos and comment away!


End file.
